


Rafe/Nathan Drabbles

by seblaiens



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens





	1. Pirate AU

Rafe Adler might have more gold than Nathan Drake, but he doesn’t have the glory. The two most notorious pirates of their time, they are known throughout the world not only for their accomplishments, but also for their ongoing feud - always having to trump each other, talk smack about each other. They even had a sword fight once, even though that was more for fun and show in front of their crews. 

To be honest, Nathan rather enjoyed Rafe’s presence - in small doses. He was quite charming, if a little obnoxious, and their conversation’s were never boring, even if they sometimes ended in death threats. 

“What are you thinking so hard about?” 

Nathan looks next to him on the bed of the little tavern they’re staying in, Rafe’s head on the pillow, his eyes still crusty from sleep. His hair is a mess, and he has bags under his eyes from staying up half of the night, screaming Nathan’s name into the pillow.

“Nothing, go back to sleep,” Nathan mutters, smoothing back the few strands of Rafe’s hair that have fallen on his face. He almost looks peaceful like this, not like the obnoxious little man Nathan wanted to kill just as often as fuck.


	2. “Is this you trying to seduce me?”

Nathan sips at his glass full of brandy, letting his body relax into the soft cushions of the couch in Rafe’s living room. Ancient artefacts are laid out on the coffee table in front of him, so flippant, so casual, he almost feels bad about the hundred years of history they’re treating so badly.

“Is this you trying to seduce me?” Nathan asks, picking up an old coin he can’t immediately place in time and place. It looks ancient, and the symbols on it make him think that it might have been lifted out of its resting place in China. “Getting me drunk and showing me a bunch of shiny stuff you know I like?”

“No,” Rafe laughs softly, stepping behind the couch and placing his hands on Nate’s shoulders, squeezing softly. He leans down and licks over Nathan’s ear before going lower, his tongue trailing over Nate’s neck while his hands glide off his shoulder and over Nathan’s chest. “ _This_ is me trying to seduce you.”


	3. “The least you could do is not hog the blanket.”

Nathan is tossing and turning. He can’t get comfortable – the bed is too soft, the sheets too silky and clean for him to feel homely. He feels like he can’t make a sound or touch too much of the bed out of fear of tainting it, it’s so expensive. The whole room is expensive, and he’s never felt as out of place as he does in the Adler’s mansion. Rafe being so close isn’t any consolidation, either – Nathan can feel the heat of his body even though he’s on the other side of the king sized bed.

“Could you lie still for five minutes?” Rafe’s voice comes from his side, clearly annoyed at Nathan’s constant movement.

“The least you could do is not hog the blanket,” Nathan snips, “maybe then I can get comfortable.”

Rafe huffs but lets go of more of the duvet, pushing it over to Nathan’s side. They’re doing their damnedest to not accidentally touch each other, both of them practically lying on opposite edges of the bed. Rafe thinks it’s ridiculous; he wouldn’t care if Nathan touched him during the night, no, would probably even revel in it. A hot, usually straight man touching him? It sounded like heaven to Rafe’s ears.

“It would be so much easier if you wouldn’t have a gay panic every time I came near you,” Rafe grumbles, genuinely hurt by Nathan’s seeming apprehension of being anywhere near him. He furrows his brows when he hears Nathan laugh.

“You think that’s why I’m so far away from you?”

“Why else would you?”

Rafe holds his breath as Nathan moves behind him, wrapping his arms around Rafe’s middle. “Because I’m afraid I’d get hard if I was any closer.”

“Oh,” falls from Rafe’s hips when he feels Nate’s crotch press against his ass, his dick already half hard as he rubs it against Rafe.

“Now, does that feel like a gay panic to you?”

“It feels like I’m gonna have a gay panic if you don’t finish what you started,” Rafe admits, turning in Nathan’s arms and connecting their lips.


End file.
